


Green, A little Jealous

by Angst_Witch (seriousfangirl97)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NERD_QUEEN, Otabek is 21 in this and Yuri is 18, angsty af, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/Angst_Witch
Summary: Yuri's had a rough week to say the least. The events of that last week catch up with him and Otabek as the make their trip to Nikolai's home.





	Green, A little Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerd_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/gifts).



> Please read Nerd_Queen's fic linked right before the fic starts. It should be the only link available.
> 
> I'm terribly sorry this is like about 2 months late... Uni is annoying, but I have to keep those grades up. 
> 
> Please beware:  
> 1) I depicted a fight, and I used a bit of descriptive language for it.  
> 2) There's a bit of vulgar/crude language in this used in unfriendly tones.  
> 3) It's rather short... If I write another piece to this, it will be much longer.

[Slow Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12555384)

* * *

 

 

A week had passed and Rostelecom was looming over his head. Grabbing his luggage and escaping the ensuing crowd of adoring fans and menacing paparazzi, Yuri sped away from his coach, and out a side exit. It was there that he saw him. He was leaning against a sleek black sports car on the surprisingly desolate street.

 

Otabek.

 

He never felt as much relief as he did now. Seeing his friend scrolling through his phone,  sunglasses slowly slipping down his nose. Otabek appeared to have been trapped by time, still looking as young as when they first met three years ago.

 

Yuri walked over to him, his luggage rolling behind him noisily. Although they had only been a short distance apart, it had felt like minutes had passed when he reached his friend and not mere seconds.

 

"No motorcycle this time?" Yuri inquired quietly, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. He wouldn't admit it but he had been crying through the short flight and throughout the past week.

 

Otabek's head snapped up to look at Yuri, pushing up his sunglasses to avoid the glare of clouds behind Yuri. "I figured I'd drive something new for once." He said with a slight smile. At least one hundred questions spun in his head, all of them revolving around Yuri.

 

He handled Yuri's luggage with care, before silently walking over to the passenger side of the car and holding the door open for Yuri to step in.

 

"What are you, my friend, or my chauffeur?" Yuri joked dryly.

 

"Today, I'm both." Otabek had stated matter-of-factly.

 

He was trying; they both were. There was no denying the slightly uncomfortable air that filled the car. Not even the soft orchestral music or the consistent hum of the car's engine could soothe their nerves.

 

Otabek drove through the expanse of Moscow, unsure of what to say or rather how to say it. He knew everything he wanted to say, everything he wanted to do for Yuri. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay; he was aware of the severity of the situation, and how fragile people can get over their own broken hearts.

 

Hell, he knew how it felt to have his heart shatter with a few simple words. But nothing was compared to how his heart shattered with Yuri's that night, one week prior to their silent drive to Yuri's home away from home. He slowed the car to a stop, behind a couple of cars at a red light. Not taking this moment for granted, Otabek glanced at the younger man, taking a longer second look not long after.

 

Damn. He was beautiful.

 

FaceTime and Instagram did Yuri an injustice, at least Otabek thought so. He looked angelic in person. Much softer, and now just a little bit broken. But Otabek knew he would mend himself back together, and quickly. His strength combined with his beauty often left Otabek speechless, as well as without a quick wit. He could never flirt with the younger man, always fumbling over his words or managing to use the wrong tone eliciting the sweetest laughter from Yuri. 

 

"Beka, the light's green.. Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" Yuri's voice had broken the silence and Otabek's concentration, forcing him to give his attention to the road once more.

 

"So… How are you?" He asked, in hopes of escaping the now suffocating silence.

 

Yuri remained quiet, looking at down at his hands. He didn't know how to respond. He felt numb, going through the motions. "I'm good. How're yo-"

 

"That's bullshit, Yura. You know it. I… I know it is, so don't lie to me." Otabek gripped the wheel, his knuckles turning a stark yellow, contrasting with the rest of his tanned fingers. The yellow of his knuckles had shown how aggravated he felt, not at Yuri's blatant lie, but over the mere fact that Yuri had shown him that he didn't trust Otabek.

 

That knowledge had hurt Otabek, and yet he still felt guilty over speaking roughly to Yuri. "Yura… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that…"

 

Yuri had turned to the window and kept from looking at Otabek, focusing instead on the scenery that passed in a blur around the car. His warm breath fogged up the glass, their mutual frustration rising along with the speed of the car. Otabek had kept peeking at Yuri, staring at him and trying to find what to say before letting out a startling yelp.

 

Not long afterward, there was a deep reverberating sound and a sudden serve, followed by a higher pitched sound of metal scratching against metal. Their car had turned sharply, only to be aligned right away with the sound of light skidding.

 

Yuri did not have enough time to react to the sudden jolt, his temple slamming against the window's fogged glass. "What the hell was that!?"

 

Otabek slowed the car a stop, double parking his car. "Are you okay, Yura?"

 

"I thought you could drive, what the hell was that!? I think I'm bruised…" Yuri said aggressively.

 

His aggression was proof that he was only a bit shook up, which comforted Otabek. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend to have gotten hurt while in his care.

 

"Yuri, there was an accident just now, I'm going to see if I can help. Please stay here?" Otabek had said shakily, his hands as jittery as his voice. He turned off the car, removing the key from the ignition because he knew, Yuri Plisetsky was impulsive to a degree, and surely would run after him.

 

He walked towards the direction from which they came, frowning when he did not see police lights glaring. "I told you to stay in the car…"

 

Yuri had walked behind Otabek, his boots clicking against the asphalt. "What the hell happened?" He took out his phone and dialed for emergency services, looking around worriedly. There were no other witnesses.

 

Otabek had helped an elderly woman out of her car, sitting her down on a nearby curb, checking for any fractures. He had endured enough of them to know what the signs were. "We have to stay here until paramedics or the police show up… whichever's first… She's not hurt, so that's a good thing."

 

"How is she?" He asked quietly, kneeling down in front of her. "She looks fine… What about the other guy? I'll go check on him."

 

Otabek looked up at Yuri, frowning. "Yura wait... Let me-"

 

"No, I can't sit still. I have to see if that guy's okay or not." Yuri had said aggressively, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the beat up pick up truck.

 

The fender had been flung off the car, resting a few feet from the car. The truck

 

He peered into driver's window, expecting a wounded and hurt person. Just as quickly as he had peered in, Yuri had moved back, tripping over his own boots and falling onto the pavement. His turquoise eyes shone with a mixture of fear and sadness. His soft face lined with a red streak.

 

The door to the driver's side opened, rather slowly, and stepping from it was a tall, green-eyed man, his black hair greasily sticking around his head. He loomed over Yuri, sneering down at him. "On the floor once again, I see." A glass bottle clinked to the floor, briefly catching Yuri's attention.

 

Yuri looked up at him, trying to stand up. "Fuck you, Dima."

 

"Oh, Klementina does. Every single night, unlike your prude ass." Dima sneered, looming over Yuri, pushing him back down. "Oh, an' she's faithful, unlike you." He smirked wildly, kicking Yuri's foot, bending down and grabbing Yuri's hands.

 

Dima softened back to his usual visage, speaking quietly. "This is how it should have been, weak, little Yuratchka. With you beneath me, begging for me. I loved you, my sweet, stupid Yuratchka. I gave you the world, and you took it and threw it away by cheating on me with that mediocre boy. Do you really think he can treat you like I can? Hm Yuratchka? You're nothing without me."

 

"Fuck you Dima, you're a monster and I can't believe I stayed with you." Yuri spat at him, holding back tears. He tried pulling against the grip around his slender wrists, desperately trying to free himself.

 

Dima's face scrunched up only to relax into a hideous smirk a moment later. He easily held onto Yuri with one hand and raised his right arm. His hand formed a fist above his head and remained there for a short moment before swinging down.

 

Yuri had closed his eyes, helplessly expecting pain to spread along his left cheek, already expecting a bruise and swollen face. Maybe a shattered cheekbone this time. He wouldn't be able to perform at Rostelecom, that was certain. Yuri waited for the impact, but the impact never came, only a grunt which made his dull turquoise eyes flutter open.

 

To Yuri's surprise, Otabek was looming over Dima, gripping onto his wrist tightly. His knuckles were a pale yellow, his grip keeping Dima still. The grip around Yuri's wrists was loosened as Dima turned his head, surprise in his eyes.

 

Stunned, Yuri stayed in place, looking up at Otabek. He had not forgotten about him. He had simply thought that Otabek was angry at him and was not going to help Yuri with Dima.

 

Otabek pulled Dima back, glowering down at the older man. "For someone who speaks of giving him the world, you're awfully dull." He said quietly, though his words were dripping with disdain.

 

Dima reached for Otabek with his right hand, trying to swipe at his face, but to no avail. Otabek had grabbed his left arm and tossed his back. He had the advantage until Dima stood up, this he knew clearly and with calm, calculated thinking, Otabek managed to keep him down until he noticed Yuri was still seated on the street.

 

"Yura, get u-"

 

Dima had used the moment to free his right hand from Otabek's hold, punching him in the jaw before standing up. "So You're the asshole the bitch cheated on me with? This should be fun."

 

Otabek stumbled back a couple of steps, cupping his left cheek, a look of bewilderment taking over his cold visage. "He is not a bitch!"

 

As Dima stood up, Otabek kicked him in the stomach, swiping his foot up to Dima's chin, before standing upright. He growled with rage, grabbing the older man's jacket collar, and bringing their faces closer. Honey brown eyes met murky emerald green, their faces inches apart.

 

Otabek then spoke quietly, his voice dangerously calm. "Don't you dare call Yuri a bitch. All he has ever done was work hard and care for your slimy, grimy abusive ass. All you've ever done is take his credit and fucking hurt him. He never cheated on you."

 

Dima sneered, his teeth cover with a mix of saliva and blood. "You stupid ass. He cheated on me. You fucking helped him become the stupid slut bitch that he is now."

 

The rage within Otabek bubbled over, throwing Dima against his car, punching him as he yelled. "YURI IS NONE OF THOSE THINGS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER. YURI NEVER CHEATED ON YOU. NOT WITH ME OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MANIPULATIVE ASSHOLE.  YOU FUCKING MISTREAT HIM AND MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE SHIT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM! YURI IS PERFECT! HE NEVER CHEATED BUT I LOVED HIM. I STILL LOVE HIM AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM."

 

Silence filled the street, realization dawning on Otabek as soon as the words left his mouth. He backed away, his knuckles bruised, and blood dripping from his lip and nose. He shook his head slowly, backing away from a slumped over, and bloodied Dima. He did not want to look at Yuri. He had become the monster that he feared, even if only temporarily. Otabek decided that Yuri couldn't love him. And even if he could, he wouldn't.

 

He was jealous of Dima. Jealous that Yuri's time had been spent, and wasted on the hockey player. Envious that Dima's hands had been on Yuri, furious that those same hands abused Yuri for so long.

 

Police lights flashed not too far from them and as two police officers exited the vehicle, Yuri began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> If you liked it, please let me know!
> 
> If you didn't like it, still let me know.  
> please be constructive with any criticism.


End file.
